disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Next Stop, Anywhere
"Next Stop, Anywhere" es una canción cantada por Rapunzel, Eugene y Cassandra en el episodio de Tangled: The Series, "Beyond the Corona Walls". Expresa la emoción de Rapunzel por estar finalmente en el mundo exterior, y buscando aventuras para ella. Letra |-|Castellano= Rapunzel: No hay reto si no habrá reglas que no pueda romper Y no habrá estrella en el cielo que quede por ver El mundo se abre ante mí, con fuerza quiero sentir Como lo abrazo sin miedo a nada No habrá límites Todo el mundo frente a mí Tanto por vivir No habrá límites Porque hay tantas cosas Hay tanto por soñar Que me espera y no habrá Límites (Puente instrumental) Eugene: No haremos caso a los mapas, tenemos el sol Rapunzel: Y si el camino se acaba lo creamos tú y yo Eugene: Hay tanto por conocer y por conquistar Rapunzel: Nuestra conquista no ha hecho más que empezar Eugene: Y cada reto será Ambos:'Un paso que nos hará Ser libres al descubrir el mundo No habrá límites Si te quedas junto a mí Siempre junto a mí No habrá límites Y nos ama el mundo Nos grita el mundo Muy fuerte y juntos No habrá límites ''(Puente instrumental) '''Cassandra: No habrá límites Ya se acerca el cambio, las cosas cambiarán Rapunzel: No habrá límites El destino es tanto y lo voy a conseguir Eugene: No habrá límites Ahora y siempre junto a tí voy a ser feliz Todos: No habrá límites Cassandra: Ese mundo espera Eugene: El mundo espera Rapunzel: Yo sé que espera y no habrá Todos: Límites Límites Límites Reprise Eugene: We're gonna walk down that path and over the rise Rapunzel: Guess we'll discover just where our destiny lies Eugene: Who cares how dark it'll be, 'cause I've got you Rapunzel: You've got me Ambos: So let's go see where this whole thing's going Next stop, anywhere Rapunzel: And where I'm supposed to be with you close to me Ambos: Next stop, anywhere Eugene: Facing every jeopardy linked inseparably Ambos: Next stop, anywhere Rapunzel: Though it may get rough for us Eugene: We'll enough for us Ambos: Next stop, anywhere Rapunzel: And the world is waiting Eugene: I feel it waiting Rapunzel: With new adventures to share Everywhere Eugene: Everywhere Ambos: Everywhere |-|Inglés= Rapunzel: I wanna break every rule and cross every line I wanna show all the stars how stars oughta shine I wanna do as I please and knock the world to its knees And go where ever the breeze is blowing Next stop, anywhere Gotta a whole wide world to see Nothing's stopping me Next stop, anywhere 'Cause there's so much waiting I know it's waiting I feel it waiting out there Everywhere (Puente instrumental) Eugene: We're gonna toss out the maps and follow the sun Rapunzel: We're gonna place our own path and go on the run Eugene: We're gonna get out and do what nobody's done Rapunzel: There's so much out there to do, we've barely begun Eugene: We're gonna take every dare Ambos: And feel the wind in our hair With no one telling us where we're going Next stop, anywhere If you're there I'm gonna be, where I'd wanna be Next stop, anywhere And the world is calling It is keeps on calling Just think of all that we'll share Everywhere (Puente instrumental) Cassandra: Next stop, anywhere 'Gotta feel it' means we'll be out their suddenly Rapunzel: Next stop, anywhere Gonna chase my destiny, find the best in me Eugene: Next stop, anywhere 'Cause it's time we went to be where we're meant to be Todos: Next stop, anywhere Cassandra: And the world is waiting Eugene: I feel it waiting Rapunzel: It's all just waiting out there Todos: Everywhere Everywhere Everywhere Reprise Eugene: We're gonna walk down that path and over the rise Rapunzel: Guess we'll discover just where our destiny lies Eugene: Who cares how dark it'll be, 'cause I've got you Rapunzel: You've got me Ambos: So let's go see where this whole thing's going Next stop, anywhere Rapunzel: And where I'm supposed to be with you close to me Ambos: Next stop, anywhere Eugene: Facing every jeopardy linked inseparably Ambos: Next stop, anywhere Rapunzel: Though it may get rough for us Eugene: We'll enough for us Ambos: Next stop, anywhere Rapunzel: And the world is waiting Eugene: I feel it waiting Rapunzel: With new adventures to share Everywhere Eugene: Everywhere Ambos: Everywhere Vídeo Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure l Next Stop Anywhere (Reprise) l Song Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Tangled Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Reprise Categoría:Canciones Destacadas